


【博君一肖】以你的名字呼唤我

by Schinz



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz
Summary: 现背RPS，OOC勿上升小片段看完电影的晚上ggdd交流观影心得
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【博君一肖】以你的名字呼唤我

墙上的投影静止在电影的最后一幕，Elio在火炉前流泪不止，窗外簌簌已是寒冬。

王一博转过头看身边的人，不出所料，他依然盯着屏幕，眼睛里反射出投影的光，眼角莹润，他也哭了。

“王一博，过来。我要吻一下你。”肖战一面拿抽纸，一面把身旁的毛茸茸脑袋给扒拉过来。

他们接了一个长长的温情的吻。

两人在黑暗中分开，肖战捧着王一博的侧脸。

“我们比电影里的主人公幸运多了，我们还有彼此。”

两个人静静地在黑暗中待了一会儿。

“肖战。”

“这是我第一次看这部电影，但你是第二次了。” 王一博好像明白了些什么。

“所以呢？” 

“你第一次看是什么时候的事？拍陈情令之前吗？”王一博觉得他发现了一个秘密。

“。。。” 肖战拒绝回答，起身离开沙发。

王一博一把扯住肖战的手臂，把他拉回沙发，顺势一个跨坐压在了肖战身上，把手压在他肩膀上不让他乱动。

“原来在采访时你说让我们互相叫对方自己的名字的梗，就是来自于这个电影对不对？哇，战哥，原来你从那时就开始喜欢我了。你就不怕别人看出来吗？”

肖战想躲，但对上王一博晶亮亮的眼睛和唇边笑出来的小括弧，总是忍不住想笑。

“什么别人，我那时巴不得你看出来呢。结果还不是要等好几年你才领会到，我的心意喂了狗。”

肖战拍拍王一博：“起来，我要去做饭了。”

王一博追到厨房，“战哥，弟弟爱你。”

没有像之前在剧组一样做鬼脸，肖战只是侧一侧脸，吻上了少年的唇来回应。

我也爱你呀。

晚上临睡前，王一博从背后抱着肖战，在他耳边说话。

“战哥，睡了吗？”

“嗯？”

“我们其实和电影里的主人公很像，他们的故事在夏天开始，我们也是；他们一个24岁，一个17岁，我们之间也有年龄差。”

王一博说话的气息喷在肖战的后颈。他的男朋友什么都好，就是爱在睡觉前发表人生感悟。

“那个Oliver太懦弱了，一点都不敢为自己争取。我们可比他们勇敢多了。电影里面他们是在度假时候遇到的，都不需要烦恼现实中的问题。你想想，我们一起经历了多少，扛过了多少风波，到现在都还在一起。”

“王一博，你不困吗？”

“有点，但有感而发啊。我们的感情在剧组的时候，只是空中楼阁，都没有经过现实的锤炼，那样互相逗来逗去是很甜，但是和我们现在感情的深度没法比。。。“

“王一博，我困了。”

“我们不如像电影里一样，互相叫对方自己的名字吧。”

“之前采访的时候不是叫过了吗？”

“那不算，那时我都不知道互换名字背后的含义。”

“叫完名字就睡觉了好吗？你哥累了。”

“王一博。”王一博一出口，便察觉自己的声音不由自主地低了下去。把自己的名字和所爱的人绑在一起，真的是非常郑重而深情。我中有你，你便是我，这一声呼唤寄托良多。

肖战心有所动，翻了个身，面对着王一博，用手摩挲在黑暗中爱人的脸庞。“肖战。”

不同于之前接受采访的情景，那时肖战尚未能够明辨自己的情感，想以打闹掩藏自己的真心。之前在电影里看来的梗教唆着王一博用了，看起来像是小学鸡式怼来对去，心里却甜蜜，因为自己是唯一一个知悉这个秘密的人。

本来以为没有人能够解开这个谜题呢，几年的时光流转，想不到和王一博真的成了，想不到会再看一次这部电影，想不到王一博还记得那个并不好笑的梗。

想不到，以为无处托付的心思竟以被另一个人好好地收着，以至于这个秘密能重见天日。

不是不幸运的。不是不幸福的。

“王一博。”

“肖战。”

“老王。”

“老肖。”

“捞汪。”

“好了好了不玩了，睡吧。” 画风很快就要被破坏，为了保留一点浪漫感觉，肖战宁愿闭嘴睡觉。

王一博揽了揽身前的爱人，把脸搭在肖战肩窝处，鼻尖传来的气味让人安心。倦意不期而至，两人很快坠入黑甜梦乡。

这里那里，在不能明目张胆说爱的角落，还有一些小秘密没有揭晓。但我们来日方长，总有一天那些证明彼此心动的瞬间，会被所爱的人发现和珍藏。


End file.
